


Strawberry Lip Balm

by btxtworldom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, JUST FLUFF OK, Lip Balm, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chapstick, cliche but like y not, curious beomgyu, lip balm enthusiast taehyun, soft beomgyu, soft taegyu, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtworldom/pseuds/btxtworldom
Summary: Taehyun never  misses with his personal hygiene. He is very sensitive with his own body and never forgets to take extra care of it. He's got a complete set of hygiene kit and he's always got stocks of them. His personal favorite is his Strawberry Chapstick and he never lets go of it even during promotions, keeping it always in his pocket.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Taegyu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Strawberry Lip Balm

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you are here, thank you for reading my work! Please leave a comment and kudos if you want to! they mean a lot to me <33 enjoy reading!

Taehyun never misses with his personal hygiene. He is very sensitive with his own body and never forgets to take extra care of it. He's got a complete set of hygiene kit and he's always got stocks of them. His personal favorite is his Strawberry Chapstick and he never lets go of it even during promotions, keeping it always in his pocket. 

Beomgyu on the other hand, always forget to take care of his skin despite his flawless face and clear skin. He and Taehyun always fight whenever he uses Taehyun's hygiene kit but nevertheless, continues to do so. He loves teasing the other and he likes it whenever the younger just let it slide not giving Beomgyu the side eye. 

~~~

The summer heat have started and everyone needs more hydration than usual. To Taehyun, he needs to take care of his lips to keep them from bleeding and being chappy because of dehydration. He grabbed his favorite Strawberry Chapstick and headed out the dorms to the company building. Of course, he never left without extra clothes and his travelling hygiene kit. He's got a lot of dancing to do today as their group's comeback is near. 

It was exhausting. The five of them are resting as they all collectively agreed to rest and lie down for a bit. "This choreography is more challenging than Drama I am soooo tired." Beomgyu said as the tried to reach the water bottle near him. "I agree, though I must say Drama is still harder for me because of the high notes and adlibs." Yeonjun commented. They continued resting until they felt the need to get back to practicing.

~~~

It was nearly 9pm and the group is still in their practice room trying to perfect the choreography up until the second chorus. They are working so hard they almost forgot to check on the time until their manager visited them, "Guys have you had dinner already? I brought some Jajjangmyeon and Tteokbokki for you. After you eat clean up then you may go home." 

While they were on the ride home, Beomgyu asked Taehyun to lend him his lip balm. Of course, Taehyun wasn't really pleased with this. He wants to keep his personal belongings personal. "No hyung, buy your own or just hydrate yourself enough to not get your lips chapped" Taehyun said while looking at Beomgyu. "But I don't have time to go to the stooore plus, why should I buy if I know I can just borrow from you?? its a waste of money". Beomgyu replied while pouting at Taehyun. He kept pestering the younger until they got home but Taehyun didn't budge.

~~~

They are already in bed, trying to sleep when Taehyun heard someone knocking on his door. "Taehyunnie? Do you have your Strawberry Chapstick with you there? I was looking for it in your kit in the bathroom but,... yeah I didn't find it." Taehyun sighed as he opened the door and met with Beomgyu's sleepy eyes. "Come in hyung, its on my bedside table. I use it before bed so you really won't see it in the bathroom at night." Beomgyu stared at Taehyun as he went in and closed the door behind him. Taehyun stared at him back despite feeling insecure.

"Is there any problem?" Taehyun was the first to speak after the long silence between them. "Nothing, I'm just wondering.." Beomgyu replied as the atmosphere continued to get heavier every passing second and has his stare continued to linger through Taehyun's small face. His big eyes, his pointed nose, his adorable cheeks, and his soft, pinkish, kissable lips. He always have adored the younger. Thus, the reason why he keeps bugging Taehyun. He always have wanted to pinch his cheeks then kiss them after. He always have wanted to taste the sweet strawberry chapstick on Taehyun's lips as he kissed him. But he was too afraid to do so. 

Beomgyu slowly drifted his gaze on Taehyun's lips. The younger noticed and he felt his heart beating faster and louder. He wonders if his hyung hears his heart go crazy over him. He was just as in love with Beomgyu as Beomgyu is to him but unfortunately, they were both afraid to say anything. 

"Wondering?" Taehyun said as he felt his cheeks heat up, consciousness about his appearance in front of the love of his life rising up. Beomgyu went closer, the sudden urge of letting his fear go and the urge of kissing Taehyun take over him. They were at the edge of Taehyun's bed, no more space to walk backwards and minimal space in between them. "Wondering what that Strawberry Chapstick on your lips tastes like.." 

And with that, Beomgyu held Taehyun's waist in his left arm and Taehyun's cheeks on the right. Their lips finally met. No words were needed to convey their feelings but they definitely understood. Taehyun's soft lips were finally against Beomgyu's and everything else felt surreal. They slowly moved their lips and took some time to appreciate the moment. It was long awaited. 

Unlike what stories say, there wasn't any fireworks when you finally had your first kiss with someone you love. There wasn't any romantic background music. There wasn't any chaotic noises inside you that panics when your lips meet. Everything was peaceful. It warms up your chest and your whole body. The only music you can hear is your hearts beating in the same rhythm. 

They let go to get some air after the anticipated kiss and stared at each other. Their smiles slowly creeping up on their faces. "So that's how it tastes like." Taehyun giggled at Beomgyu's remarks after their first kiss. "You could've just bit my lip balm to taste it but you chose to kiss me" Taehyun said while giggling still. They laughed on his reply until Beomgyu pecked on his lips again. 

"Do you wanna cuddle Hyunnie?"Beomgyu asked as they lay on Taehyun's bed. Taehyun just hummed in approval as he scooted closer to Beomgyu.   
"I love you, hyungie.." Taehyun quietly says.  
"I love you too, baby.." Beomgyu said as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
